


Tiger

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Naruto-Shippuuden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un missing moment dedicato a Gai Maito (spoiler 668)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger

Un cupo brontolio risuona nel cielo nero di Konoha, seguito da un lampo livido che, come un'immensa katana, trafigge il cielo.  
Poco dopo, la pioggia si abbatte sul villaggio e il vento ruggisce, rabbioso, come se fosse desideroso di sfogare la sua collera sulle strutture.  
-Papà...-mormora Gai Maito, ritto dinanzi al sacrario dei caduti di Konoha, il corpo avvolto in un mantello di tela cerata.  
Quanto tempo è passato da quando lui ha deciso di sacrificarsi per proteggerli dagli shinobigatana di Kirigakure?  
Giorni? Ore? Mesi? Anni?  
Tutto in quel momento gli sembra confuso e indefinito...  
A momenti gli pare che suo padre sia ancora vicino a lui...  
Ed è doloroso scoprire che è solo una illusione del suo desiderio e della sua nostalgia...  
-Mi manchi papà... Vorrei vivere secondo i tuoi insegnamenti, ma in questo momento mi sembra tutto così complicato...-pensa e stringe gli occhi con rabbia. Sa che la pioggia nasconderebbe le sue lacrime, ma ha paura di mostrare la sua debolezza in quel momento...  
Il figlio di Dai Maito deve mostrarsi degno di suo padre...  
-Anche tu non hai mai mostrato la tua tristezza, quando è morta la mamma... Eppure la amavi molto, vero papà?-mormora il giovane e l'ombra di un mesto sorriso curva le sue labbra.  
Malgrado il dolore straziante, suo padre ha sempre lottato per dargli un'infanzia e un'adolescenza serene...  
Non gli ha mai fatto pesare la lacerazione della perdita...  
Lo ha sempre protetto e incoraggiato a tramutarsi in una tigre forte e decisa, pronta a qualsiasi azzardo per proteggere i suoi cuccioli...  
E, per suo padre, i cuccioli erano i giovani del villaggio...  
Giovani come lui...  
E tra di loro ci sono le persone meschine pronte a insultarlo perché non era riuscito a elevarsi dal rango di genin, malgrado la sua determinazione!  
Lo hanno sempre visto come un pagliaccio da dileggiare per sadico compiacimento!  
Un ringhio sorge sulle sue labbra. Suo padre è sempre stato dileggiato per gli allenamenti strani a cui si è sottoposto...  
Solo la morte ha circonfuso la sua figura di una luminosa aura eroica, di cui si sono accorti perfino i suoi più accaniti detrattori...  
E questa gli sembra una ipocrisia...  
Perché non si sono avveduti prima dell'animo nobile e della forza di suo padre?  
Perché non hanno compreso quanto il suo cuore fosse generoso e puro?  
Il valore delle persone non andrebbe riconosciuto quando esse sono vive?  
-La primavera della giovinezza finisce finché non ti guarderai alle spalle... e l'apice è quando si muore...-  
E un lampo illumina la mente di Gai, che appoggia una mano sul petto e sorride. In quel momento, quelle parole di suo padre sfolgorano d'una evidenza nuova...  
La primavera di cui ha sempre parlato è la speranza, che porta gli uomini a combattere anche quando essi sono privi di energie...  
E tale caratteristica non è questione di chakra o di doujutsu...  
-Come sempre avevi ragione tu, papà... E ti prometto che avrò gli occhi e lo spirito della tigre. Te lo prometto! Sarò forte come una tigre!-urla, fin quasi a sovrastare il rombo del tuono, e alza il pollice in segno di vittoria dinanzi al sacrario.  
Fissa per alcuni istanti il monumento e poi si allontana dal cimitero.


End file.
